depths_of_the_amplicfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Seidons Soidens are sand dollars filled with the magical energy of Poseidon giving their cores a slight glow, By his will they, are used as the universal currency of the ocean. They lose power if they ever leave the ocean for more that a short period of time, generally 1d6 hours. seions are a 1 to 1 conversion of $ in the rule book, to make prices simple. They come in tiered colors represent value. Each Color being worth 10 of the previous. Green(1)< Blue/purple(10) < orange/red,(100)< Gold (1,000) < (white) (10,000) < Black (100,000) Weapons. All medieval weapons in the weapons in the core rule book are available at character creation. here are the basic weapons changes. RANGES: Thrown objects, other than pole arms, have a rang of 1/3/6 Damage rolls have -1 at medium rang and -2 at long. Pole arms: Pole arms have a range of 2/4/8 Weapons with changed sats/abliitys: Halberd: Str+1d10 15 cost 250 Reach 1 2 hands Pike Str+1d8 weight 18 cost 250 Reach 2 2 hands Lance: Str+1d8 weight 18 cost 250 Reach 2 Ap 2 only used in mounted combat. (+4 damage when charging) Trident: Str+1d8 weight 10 cost 250 parry +1 Reach 1. Spear: Str+d6 weight 5 cost 100 parry +1 Reach 1. Spears are special and have a rang of 3/6/12 (they keep their default range.) They also gain +1 damage when thrown. Bow: range: 4/8/12 2d6 cost 450 weight 3 min str 1d6. Crossbow 5/10/15 2d6 cost 700 weight 10 Ap2 1 action to reload. min str 1d6 required to reload. Shields: Shields other than the small shield grant -1 pace to their user. min pace 4 Shell shield; a shield made from a large shell cost 25% less and weighs half as much. But has 2 less toughness if someone attempts to break it. Shell corselet; armor; +3 Weight 20 cost 350. Has a 6 toughness vs. breaking things. only provides 2 armor against a raise attack. New items and plants. Sea pouch: cost 200. Magic enchanted fabric, stores water and magical energy of the ocean within it. seidons stored in this pouch do not spoil for 2 days. Dry Pouch cost 100: Magic enchanted fabric, keeps things dry under water, even if oppend. Heat Crystal Cost 200, these magical crystals warm an area using the energy of one's body. One my take a level of fatigue for 2d6. To power the crystal for 24 hours. Light crystal Cost 200; Like the heat crystal but provides light 4" raduis. Glow wood; Cost 5 ,(10 if potted plant). Weight 1 This large onion like plant Glows. After harvested it continues to glow for 2d12 hours, a Sea pouch can suppend this time by up to two weeks. Inferno weed cost 2/lb; burns under watter, great for heating Gill weed, cost: 50. Allows a surface dweller the breathy and swim comfortably under water for 24 hours. Hand Drill, cost 50 weight: 5 popular item for drilling wholes in the bottom of ships.